sick in court
by yankeegal13
Summary: athena comes down with a cold in court, what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

It was the morning of a major court case, Athena had been assigned to the case at last minute with Apollo assisting. When Athena woke up that morning she checked her alarm clock and noticed it was 7:30 in the morning, she thought oh my gosh I must have overslept so she decided to get in the shower. While Athena was taking a shower, she started sneezing. Athena thought, is the water bad enough that I'm allergic to something in it. While Athena was getting dressed, she started to sneeze again. Athena thought, "it's okay I'll just get some tissues and put a handkerchief on in case this happens again". After getting dressed Athena started heading to the courthouse.

When Athena got to the courthouse, she saw Apollo and Klavier there. Apollo asked Athena are you prepared, Athena said to Apollo, "I've never been more prepared." All of a sudden Athena had to step away for a minute because she felt her nose running. Apollo asked, "Athena are you okay, if you are getting sick, I can take over instead." Athena said, "I'll be fine, it's just an allergy". Widget blurted, "Let's rock."

After a few minutes court started for the day, Athena was getting a little flustered with her arguments, Klavier started getting a little concerned when he heard Athena's voice crack. Widget blurted, "The pressure, it's a little much." Suddenly, Athena decided to move her hands over her nose. Klavier looked over at the defense side to ask, "You okay Freulein." Athena said, "I'm okay, thanks for asking." During the battle, Athena felt more pressure build up in her nose. After a while, Klavier decided to call a recess.

During the recess, Klavier asked Athena, "Freulian, are you sure you're okay, I saw you were getting uncomfortable." Athena said to Klavier, "I'm fine, it's just allergies." Suddenly Athena decidedto leave the room a few seconds to sneeze. When Athena got back, Apollo and Klavier wanted to make sure Athena was well enough to go back out. Klavier wanted to touch Athenas neck to see if she was okay, when he felt Athena's neck, he said, "You seem a bit sore but please be careful."

After the recess, the three of them went back out there, suddenly widget said,"gotta sneeze." The judge asked, defense are you okay. Athena said, yes your honor. Once again, Athena had a hard time concentrating. Eventually Athena had to turn around to put the handkerchief over her nose, shortly after adjusting the handkerchief, Athena felt like she had to sneeze but the sneeze wouldn't come out, widget said, "Stubborn." After a few minutes, Athena began to think, I'm starting to not feel so great, I feel like I need to pass out. Widget said, "feeling warm, about to pass out, need some help. A few seconds later, Klavier heard a loud crash on the ground on the defenses side. Apollo thought, "oh my gosh, Athena, Klavier help me out". The judge was trying hard to get the court back in order, little did he know, Klavier rushed over to the defense bench, he put his hand out on Athenas forehead and said, "Oh my gosh, you're burning up." Apollo asked Klavier if he could help carry Athena out of the courtroom, we can get her to my apartment immediately." Klavier said, "sure herr forehead." Klavier then told the judge that they had to be excused for the rest of the day. Judge said, okay, we can let court out the rest of the day. After getting excused for the day, Apollo gave Klavier directions to his apartment and handed Athena over to him to get her over to apollos apartment on his motorcycle.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a while for Athena to wake up after the courthouse incident, when she did wake up, she noticed a few unusual things. First thing she noticed was she was on a sofa, it was not a sofa she recognized well, she must have figured it was apollos sofa. The second thing she noticed was what she had on, instead of her normal clothes it was some very nice pajamas, when she looked at the pajamas closer she realized, she was wearing Mario pajamas. Athena thought, "Wait a minute I don't own Mario pajamas, whose pajamas are these." A few seconds later, Apollo walked in and he noticed Athena was awake. Athena asked Apollo, "Do you wear Mario pajamas, because I noticed I had them on." Apollo said in an embarrassing matter, "Yes I admit, I collect Mario pajamas, I get a new pair every year." Athena then asked Apollo, "What am I doing here, what happened." Apollo then said to Athena, "you passed out during the trial, I had Klavier get you here soon after so we can check on you". Just then, Athena started to sneeze again, she was sneezing uncontrollably for a minute then Apollo passed her some water and medicine. After the sneeze fit, Apollo went to get his first aid kit and in the first aid kit was a mini thermometer, so Apollo decided to take Athenas temperature, it took a minute to get a reading, when the thermometer finished the reading, Apollo thought, wow that is high. Athena asked what was it. Apollo said, 103.2. Athena then said, you're right that is high.

Athena then asked Apollo, how long was I out for." Apollo said, "About 3 hours, I had Klavier take you here while I was calling some people and then I came back here after making the calls." Athena asked Apollo, "Who did you have to call." Apollo said, "I called the office to let them know what was going on and I also called Simon since he would have gotten concerned otherwise." Athena then said to Apollo, "Thanks for letting me know about it." Apollo said, "Its no problem, he would have found out eventually so might as well had told him to save the time."

A few minutes later, Apollo heard his phone ring, on the other end was Trucy, Apollo asked Trucy how is everything at the office. Trucy said, "We are managing ok, it is empty, also I answered the phone call you left about the trial". Apollo said, "Thats nice to hear." Trucy then said to Apollo, "Don't worry about the rest of the trial you were in the middle of, when we got the call, we went straight back to investigate, we can take care of the trial as well as Athena's other trials until she feels well enough to come back." Apollo said back to Trucy, "Thanks Trucy, also can you guys check on us later." Trucy said, "It's no problem." After getting off the phone, Apollo let Athena sleep so he can get some chores done.


	3. Chapter 3

Later on that day, Trucy and Phoenix decided to stop by Apollos apartment at Apollos request. When they got there, they saw that Apollo was a little overwhelmed at the moment. Trucy and Phoenix then asked how Athena was doing. Apollo then said, "she's doing okay, but she still has a pretty bad cold, she's been sneezing most of the afternoon, in fact I had to put a mask on to avoid getting her cold."

Trucy asked Apollo a hard question, how long had Athena had her cold before everything happened. Apollo said, "I'd say it was about a day or two, I haven't paid much attention." After talking to Apollo, Trucy and Phoenix both put on masks so they could talk to Athena. Athena was trying to get comfortable on apollos sofa but she had no luck getting comfortable before Phoenix and Trucy decided to talk. Phoenix asked Athena how she was feeling. Athena said, "I'm still feeling awful right now, I've been sneezing for three hours straight and it won't stop." Suddenly Athena set out another sneeze fit, Phoenix decided to get Athena some tissues. Trucy then asked Athena how long did she have her cold, "I don't know exactly but it got worse today."

While Trucy and Phoenix were still at Apollos apartment, Klavier decided to visit to make sure everyone was okay. He mentioned he had been spending the day investigating the case he was in the middle of. Phoenix decided to pull Klavier aside to talk to him for a bit. Phoenix asked Klavier, "I had a bit of a dilemma, with Athena being too sick to finish her current case, I"ll be taking on her case in the meantime so you can tell the court tomorrow morning that I'll fill in Athenas cases until further notice." Klavier than said, "Thanks for letting me know, I'll get someone to help you in the meantime." Klavier than asked Phoenix, "Listen, if you are okay with it, can I watch your coworker tomorrow so that you and herr forehead can investigate." Phoenix said to Klavier, I don't have an issue with it. Before Klavier left, he dropped off some dinner for Athena and headed off.

When Phoenix was done talking to Klavier, he decided to go back in Apollos apartment and gave Athena the food Klavier dropped off. Athena was drinking some of the water Apollo left her while Phoenix was talking. Phoenix said to Athena, "Klavier visited and he left you some food you can eat for dinner." When she saw the food she noticed it was a bowl of soup and some graham crackers. Athena then said thank you. After Athena finished her dinner, Phoenix and Trucy decided to leave so that Athena could get her sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Athena woke up, she still had some congestion in her nose from yesterday's sneeze fit and sneezing most of the night certainly didn't help it at all. When she woke up, she noticed instead of being on the sofa like yesterday she was in a nice comfortable bed. Widget said,"so comfortable". On the corner of the bed was a note from Apollo. The contents of the note read:

To Athena, I woke up early to go investigate the crime scene of the case you were working on along with Mr Wright, I moved you over to a guest bed last night while you were asleep and left some stuff you may need in the meantime on the bed table including your breakfast, Klavier decided to take time out of the day to stay with you while we investigate the crime scene. I also left an extra pair of pajamas in case you decide to take a shower. From Apollo.

After reading the note, Athena tried to eat her breakfast but her throat was sore. Widget said, "throat is burning right now", so Athena noticed the medicine for her throat on the side table and let out another sneeze fit, when Athena was finished sneezing she took the medicine for her throat. Just before Athena wanted to get in the shower she noticed Klavier was there. Athena asked Klavier, "What's going on, how long were you here for." Klavier said, "I got here about ten minutes ago." Athena then said to Klavier, "Thanks for taking the time out of your day to help." Klavier said back to Athena, "It's no problem Freulian, besides I do take your guys health seriously." Klavier asked Athena if she needed help with anything. Athena said, "I was about to take a shower when I saw you come in." Klavier said to Athena, "I'll walk you to the room so that you can shower, you should save your strength." After Athena started taking her shower, Klavier left the extra pair of Mario pajamas that Apollo left on the side of the bed. When Athena was finished showering, she saw the pajamas on the bathroom floor and put them on, she handed Klavier the extra pajamas she had on yesterday. After getting out of the bathroom, Klavier walked Athena back to bed, she had to finish her breakfast. While Athena was finishing her breakfast she asked Klavier, "Did you know Apollo wears Mario pajamas, did he ever tell you about it." Klavier said to Athena, "I was made aware of it when I saw him wear them to court that one time, it was emberrassing for a bit, he said he mistook it for his suit and he wore them in court while I was prosecuting." Widget said, "really, that happened." Klavier said, "yes really, he said he wore them on and off for a long time and he got a pair every Christmas and birthday for the last several years." After Athena finished her breakfast, Klavier took the dishes Athena was using and took them into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Athena was getting bored, Klavier then handed Athena his laptop so she had something to do to pass the time, she noticed one of the games he had was a game of Oregon trail. Athena said, "Apollo plays this game, he must enjoy it, so Athena decided to try playing it while sitting up in the guest bed, she put everyone important to her on the trail along with herself, unfortunately she suffered two deaths in the party, Apollo had drowned in the snake river, and Simon died of a snakebite in the middle of the trail. Shortly after Athena finished her game, Apollo came back from investigating, he asked how Klavier was doing. Klavier said, "touché". Apollo said, that is nice to hear. Apollo then asked, "Is there anything I need to know about. Klavier told Apollo, "Athena asked earlier about the mario pajamas, how long have you been wearing them. Also I let freulian play that game you like to play." Apollo said, I actually do play some Mario games on occasion and I started collecting Mario pajamas shortly after playing my first game it was about ten years ago". Klavier said, "Ten years you've been wearing Mario pajamas." Apollo also noticed Klavier, "You also said Athena played some Oregon trail, anything happen I need to know about. Klavier said, "There were two deaths along the line, you were one of them. You drowned in a river." Apollo thought, " I'm surprised by that, I rarely die on the trail. Klavier than decided to take his leave after he knew Apollo was back safely.


	5. Chapter 5

Several hours later, Athena woke up to her phone going off, on the other end was Apollo and Phoenix, the two told Athena court started later that day since the judge had an appointment. Athena wished the two of them good luck, just then Phoenix told Athena, "Don't worry too much about the rest of the trial, I filled out a transfer form so you can focus on getting better." Athena said back to Phoenix, "Thanks boss and be sure to let me know how the trial goes later on." After getting off the phone, Athena started getting a little lightheaded so she decided to walk to the bathroom to take some of the cold medicine, after taking the medicine she dozed off to sleep.

Meanwhile, at the courthouse, Phoenix and Apollo were at the courthouse waiting for the trial to start, while they were waiting Simon stopped in to check on them. Simon asked them, how is cykes-dono doing. Apollo said to Simon, she is sick with a cold right now and is unable to do any trials at the moment, her cold was considered too bad for her to go anywhere. Simon said, "that must have been pretty bad". Apollo said, "oh it was horrible, she passed out during the trial and I had to rush her to my apartment, I called you shortly after the incident then went back to my apartment. When I checked her later she had a temperature of 103.2." Simon said back, "She must have felt pretty bad if she had a temperature that high. Apollo then told Simon, "Athena actually requested us to check on her after the trial ends for the day and if you want to join us later to check on her you are welcome to.

A few minutes later, the trial proceedings for the day started, after the trial ended and a verdict was reached, Apollo, Phoenix and Simon headed over to Apollos apartment to check on Athena. Athena had just woken up from her nap, when she woke up, she noticed that mr Wright and Apollo were there but she also saw Simon as well. Athena asked Simon, "What are you doing here." Simon said, "I got slightly concerned yesterday and wanted to make sure you were doing okay." Athena said to Simon,"I'm starting to feel a little bit better but I'm still not feeling well enough to go back yet." Shortly after saying that, Athena ran into the bathroom to sneeze again. Apollo said to Athena, "here let me put one of my masks on you to help you out." Apollo then helped Athena put on a medical mask for her to sneeze and cough into if needed. Shortly after leaving the bathroom, Simon asked Athena if she needed anything. Athena said, "Just some water and tissues." Apollo then went into the kitchen to see if there was anything for Athena to eat and he noticed Mr Wright was making some soups and stews for the next few days. Apollo said to his boss, "Thanks for helping me out, it's really appreciative".Shortly after finishing up making the soups, Phoenix said to Apollo, "I should head out now, Trucy is probably wondering where I am." Simon also said, "I should get on my way as well, but I did take care of the water and tissues for you".

Shortly after the other two left, Athena asked Apollo, "Is everything okay, you seem a bit tired."Apollo said to Athena, "oh no, everything is fine". Athena was gonna take widget out but she was started to sense some tiredness in her voice and decided against it. Apollo said to Athena, "Mr Wright helped me make some soups earlier would you like some". Athena said to Apollo, "yes please". Shortly after Athena finished eating, she started getting tired so Apollo let her go back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days have passed since Athenas accident in the courthouse, she saw some signs of improvement in her illness, she still had to wear a medical mask and for the first time since the accident she felt well enough to get out of bed, so she went into the bathroom to check how her fever was. When she took her temperature it was 101.7. She thought, "I should be okay doing light work around the office". Suddenly Apollo came into the room, he asked Athena why was she out of bed. Athena said, "I felt well enough to walk around and I thought I would be okay enough to go back to the office". Apollo said to Athena, "I don't think it's a good idea just yet, you still have to remember you passed out a few days ago and I wanna make sure you are not in any danger to pass out again". Athena said to Apollo, "Listen if I'm able to walk around I should be okay to do paperwork and non strenuous work in the office." The argument then escalated until Athena started sneezing and coughing, it was not as intense as three days ago but it was still pretty bad. All of a sudden, Apollo got an idea, Apollo said to Athena, "why don't we talk a brief walk around the park so you can get some fresh air, I'll let mr Wright know I'm taking the day off and we can just walk around the park for a few hours, I can let Klavier know I'm taking you there to get some fresh air". Widget said, "I like that idea". Athena then said, "That's a great idea, let me just get dressed." After the two of them got dressed, Athena in a yellow sweater with blue jeans and pink walking shoes and Apollo in a red t-shirt, jeans and a baseball cap, the two of them met Klavier at the park. Klavier said to them, how are you two doing today. Athena said, "I'm starting to feel a little bit better but I'm still wearing a medical mask to combat this cold". Apollo said, "I'm doing well, thanks for asking". Athena asked Apollo, "how did the trial go the other day". Apollo said, "we found them not guilty." Athena said "that is nice to hear".

After a few minutes, Athena was starting to get tired and decided to sit down on a park bench, Apollo then asked Athena, "are you feeling okay, is your cold acting up again, are you getting tired". Athena said to Apollo, "I'm okay, I just needed to take a break". Just then Athena started to feel slightly dizzy, she said to Apollo, "I think we should head home, I'm not feeling all that great." Apollo then said to Klavier, "I'm gonna take Athena back home, can you check on us later."

Later that day, Athena woke back up, she noticed she was in her own apartment in her own bed, Apollo then came in after Athena woke up, Apollo asked Athena how she was doing. Athena said to Apollo, "you were right, i was not really well enough to go back to work yet". Apollo then said to Athena, "It's okay Athena, what happened today at the park, these things happen, that is why you need to rest when you can." Athena then said, "But I've been doing nothing but resting and taking it easy the last three days, I want to also keep myself busy doing something". Apollo then told Athena, "I have an idea, I can have Trucy stop by my apartment later to get one of my laptops, there is a game I like to play when I get sick you could play while you take it easy for a few days". Just then Apollos phone rang, on the other end was Mr Wright, Apollo asked how everything was at the office, Mr Wright said "it was exhausting, I just finished up the last of the court cases and was thinking of leaving for the day". Apollo asked mr Wright, "can you stop by my apartment real quick, I left one of my spare laptops in my apartment and it had a game that Athena could play for a few days." Mr Wright asked, "how is Athena doing speaking of which." Apollo said, "She thought she was on the mend but we tried walking in the park and her cold started acting up again." Mr Wright then said, "I don't mind going back to your apartment to get your laptop so Athena can use it."

While Mr Wright was on his way to Apollos apartment, Klavier decided to stop by, he had brought his laptop for Athena to use for a few days, Athena then noticed the game she was playing the other day and decided to play it. Athena started playing a few rounds of the game, after about six rounds of playing, there was a knock on Athenas apartment door, on the other side was Mr Wright, Athena then said, "Boss, I'm so glad you're here." Mr Wright said, "Athena you can call me by my name outside the office, same with you Apollo." Apollo said, "But I already call you by your last name." Athena said to Apollo, "Its okay Apollo, I'm just not as used to it as you are". When Apollo asked about his laptop, Mr Wright said, "Its right here along with the remaining soups I helped you make the other day along with anything else you may need." Athena then said, "Thank you Mr Wright." Apollo then asked, "Listen Athena asked me to stay here for a few days until she felt well enough to go back to the office. Are you going to be okay at the office". Mr Wright then said to Apollo, "I'm sure I can manage well." After Mr Wright and Klavier left, Athena decided to play more rounds of Oregon trail until she started to fall asleep. After Athena fell asleep, Apollo decided to lay down on Athenas sofa.


	7. Chapter 7

Athena spent the next two days having help taking care of her apartment and chores. Three days after her incident at the park, she was able to get enough strength to get up to walk around her apartment to get her chores done for the day. Later that day after getting her chores done, she got dressed and decided to go to the office. When Athena got to the office, she saw Apollo at the office alone. Athena asked Apollo, "are you doing okay." Apollo said, "oh I'm doing fine, just got distracted by something". Athena asked Apollo, "What is distracting you, should I take widget out to see what's wrong." Apollo said, "If you want, I don't think you will get anything from me." Athena then did her analysis on Apollo, when she started the analysis, widget got a blue reading, so Athena asked Apollo, "what is this supposed to be, you seem sad about it." Apollo said, "I think it is something concerning Mr Gavin." Athena then asked Apollo, "Is prosecutor Gavin okay." Apollo said, "he said yesterday he was feeling okay, but I could tell he wasn't." Athena then put the information into widget and she was getting more areas of concern from Apollo, one of them was fear. Athena then said, "according to my analysis you also registered fear, is there something that is worrying you about Mr Gavin". Apollo then said to Athena, "Prosecutor Gavin fell ill yesterday and I've been concerned about seeing him." Athena then asked Apollo, what is wrong with Gavin." Apollo said to Athena, "I think he may have caught your cold you had last week." Athena then said, "Listen all my symptoms left last night so I can let the courts know I'm well enough to go back in tomorrow".

Just after the conversation, Phoenix came back in the room, he asked Athena, "Athena you are finally back, how are you feeling." Athena said, "I'm feeling a lot better actually, my symptoms went away last night and I felt well enough to come in." Athena then asked her boss, "So boss, have any new cases come in lately." Phoenix said, "we got a whole lot of new paperwork yesterday including a case taking place tomorrow." Athena looked at the paperwork and she came across the case her boss talked about, she told her boss, "hey boss, is there a lead on that case yet." Phoenix said, "The lead attorney has not been decided yet, I was going to ask if you about it first." Athena said, "I'd love to take on that case, maybe Trucy can assist if you are okay with it." Phoenix said, "I wasn't planning to ask Trucy but if you want Trucy to help I guess I'll be okay, it is an early day for her."

The next morning, Athena got to the courthouse early, instead of seeing Gavin, she saw Simon was prosecuting instead. Before the trial, Athena asked Simon,"Is Mr Gavin ok, Apollo told me about it yesterday." Simon then said, "Gavin-Dono came down with the flu the other day and is unable to take any cases in the meantime." Athena said to Simon," That must have been what Apollo was concerned about, I did an analysis on him when I got to the office." Simon said, "I think I was more concerned, he came in thinking he caught your cold from the other day and so I checked him and sure enough he was very cold and lethargic so I had to get a doctor to the office and the doctor said he had the flu." Athena then said to Simon, "I hope Gavin gets better soon."

After talking to Simon, the judge called everyone into the room for the days trial. Before the trial started, the judge said, "Ms Cykes, I see you are feeling better now." Athena said, "I'm feeling much better then ever. After the trial ended for the day, Apollo came in to let Athena know he did call Prosecutor Gavin, he said that Gavin was home taking it easy and if you want to help him out you could. Athena said to Apollo, "As much as I like the idea of going in to visit him, I just got over a cold so I want to give myself a few days to make sure I'm okay." Just then apollos phone rang and it was Prosecutor Gavin, Apollo asked mr gavin how he was feeling." Gavin said, "horrible, I thought I caught a cold the other day but it turned to this." Apollo then said to Gavin, "I hope you get better soon." After the end of the trial, everyone went their seperate ways.


End file.
